Feeling More
by She Who Writes Words
Summary: Arya has feelings for Eragon. But when will she ever be able to tell him? And can they really ever be together?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place during "Brisingr," the third book in the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini. The story starts at the beginning of Chapter 22, "Fire in the Sky." Or just page 316 in the hardback copy.

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own the characters or the ideas thought up by Christopher Paolini. I wish I did. But I do own the plot of this particular story.

Eragon is ready to fight. Murtagh's taunts echo in the distance. I place my hand on my friend's leg.

"Accept this from me, Shur'tugal." And then I transfer some of my own energy into him. He will need it more than I, for this is to be a hard battle. Murtagh most likely has increased in strength since we last met.

"Eka elrun ono," Eragon replies. _I thank you_.

"Be careful, Eragon. I would not want to see you broken by Murtagh. I…" I catch myself quickly. He needs to keep his focus on the battle, rather than on my feelings for him. I slowly walk away, wondering when I will ever be able to tell him.

I watch as Eragon takes flight. We keep our minds in contact as the fight rages on. I listen as Eragon tries to tell Murtagh how he can be free from Galbatorix. As Eragon refuses to go to Urû'baen without a fight. He says he would sooner tear out his own heart. In reply, Murtagh says, "Better to tear out my hearts."

How peculiar. I contemplate Murtagh's reply as I use magic to heal a gaping wound Saphira has acquired. The loss of energy is great, but I do remain standing. Hearts, he said. The plural. More than one. Human beings cannot have more than one heart. Can they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Christopher Paolini's work, only the plot of this particular story.**

**WARNING. Spoilers. So if you haven't already read Brisingr, don't read this.**

_Hours later…_

As I watch Eragon perform the marriage ceremony for Roran and Katrina, I become lost in my own muddled thoughts.

**Author's Note: Look's like we have ourselves a ****_word of the day_****! Muddled- what a great word. It means jumbled, mixed-up, confused. Okay, I'm done, read on.**

_I love him._

_I love him, and I want to be with him forever._

_But how can it be?_

_I am nearly a century older than him._

_Does the difference not disturb him?_

_And he has much to learn, some of which I cannot teach him._

_And the risks._

_Any relationship between us would make it easy for the enemies to ruin us!_

_They could simply use one of us as bait, and it would definitely ruin our chance of winning this war._

_And what if he gets himself killed?_

_I couldn't live with it._

_Not again._

_I still remember how it felt when we lost Faolin._

_I'd rather die than see Eragon get killed._

_Oh, this is all so confusing._

_Why must I love him?_

_Why must he love me?_

I snap out of my perplexing reverie as he speaks the magic words. "…I now declare you man and wife."

Everything moves quickly then.

Everyone congratulates the new couple. We feast. We tell stories.

And suddenly he is saying my name, over and over.

They are all chanting it, now.

_Arya, sing. Arya sing. Arya… Arya…_

Eragon moves to the head of the crowd.

I stand.

With one last glance towards the crowd, I begin.

I put all my feeling and pain into the song, releasing the pent-up energy and forgetting the present as I lose myself in the music.

And when I am done, the last note hangs in the air, and they all whoop and cheer for me.

But I only look at Eragon.

He smiles, his eyes light up.

And I smile back, letting all my troubles go for a split second.

And then it is all back, and puzzled I remain.

But I still love him.

And, I think, he still loves me.

And for now, that's all there can be.

**What do you think? Please comment, and please critique me honestly. Be nice about it though. ;)**

**Should I continue? Or should I leave it there?**

**It seems like a fine ending to me, but maybe not to you.**

**Yet another reason to comment. ;)**

**Thanks for reading!! And thanks for commenting, in advance!! XD**

**Love you all!!! 3**

**((btw, thanks for being patient with me about not uploading in a LONG TIME. I hope you understand that I do have a life outside of fictional writing. *smile* Thanks AGAIN!!))**


End file.
